


Maneater

by EvilQueen03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: Regina is a vicious queen who rips out and eats the hearts of her enemies when she finds an unexpected romance after she kills her step daughter and lies about it to the entire kingdom.





	1. When the heart throbs

"I want her heart why can't anyone get it for me?!" Regina yelled "I don't know your majesty." Sydney said from his mirror "I need someone who won't be afraid to kill her if neccessary someone as dreadfully heartless as she is." Regina thought out loud "You need a huntsman." Sydney told her "Yes I do. Mirror mirror on the wall show me the huntsman I seek most of all." Regina said "As you wish your majesty." Sydney said showing her a huntsman "Gaurds!" Regina called "Yes your majesty?" two said as the appeared at her sides "Bring this man to me!" she ordered "yes your majesty." the two said leaving. Regina sat at her vanity and sighed sadly "Are you ok my queen you seem down?" Sydney asked "I'm always down." she replied "Well I have something that might cheer you up." he said "Oh do tell." she said intrigued

"Prince James" was running through the woods toward his meeting place to meet the one woman he truly loved when he was stopped "Hello David." the queen said "I'm...." he started to say "Not James because he's dead." Regina said "Fine what do you want?" he asked annoyed "To help you." she said "How?" David asked "By saving you and your mother who King George has ordered executed." Regina told him poofing them in front of his farm "I'll protect you, your mother, and your farm if you have one meal with me." Regina offered David was hesitant but agreed "Fine deal." he said "Perfect." Regina said putting a cloaking spell and a shield around the farm then poofed them into her castle "Why did you want me here?" he asked "Maybe I was tired of being alone." she said "Ok what kind of company are you looking for?" he asked "Just a friend, please wait here I have some quick buisness to attend to." she told him "Ok." he said as she left she whispered to a gaurd "Make sure my guest doesn't leave." she ordered "Yes your majesty." he said "I got word my huntsman is here?" she asked looking for confirmation "Yes your majesty he's in his chambers." he said "Good." she said entering the room

"Hello Huntsman." she said "I have a name." he said "Don't care, I have a job for you." she stated "What is it?" he asked "I need you to kill someone." she said "I only kill for me." The Huntsman said "Ok well then I'll make you." Regina said shoving her hand inside his chest and bruetly ripping out his heart and it throbbed in her hand "You'll get your heart back when I get Snow White's heart now go!" Regina ordered "Yes your majesty." he said leaving. The huntsman tracked her down with in the hour and ripped out her heart after he knocked her out with sleeping powder. Meanwhile Regina was actually enjoying her dinner with David, when she held up a heart "Do you know what this is?" she asked him "A heart." he said "Yes it is a heart it's King Georges heart." Regina said David's eyes widened "King George is my enemy and do you know what I do with the hearts of my enemies?" she asked "No your majesty." he replied as Regina turned the heart into a snow ball and took a bite out of it "I eat them." she said blood running down her hand and face even though the heart was snow now. David watched in disgust and horror as she ate the entire heart the wiped away all the blood "Don't make yourself my enemy." she warned

The huntsman returned after David left and placed Snows heart in her hand "Yes....I have waited so long for this." she whispered "Excelent work." she said shoving his heart back into his chest which she put a forgetting spell on so when was put into his body it made him pass out "Mirror show me where he lives." she ordered "Yes my queen." he said showing her a forest where a wolf was. Using her magic she sent the huntsman home and sat with Snow's heart "Finally I can be free of you." she whispered relaxing a bit but she also felt a different sort a sting in her heart and wasn't sure what it was.


	2. The sweetest things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally gets what she's wanted for a very long time as well as finding something new she wants

Regina held Snow Whites heart and felt it beating in her hand "The time has come to end my misery." she said taking in a breath as she walked around the room "Mirror show me David." Regina commanded "Yes my queen." Sydney said showing her David with his mother "Now show me Snow White!" she said not realising she was yelling "Right away." he said chaning the image to Snow "There you are." she said then Regina crushed Snow's heart and using her magic made Snow's body appear infront of her on a table "Send word for David to come here." she ordered "Yes your majesty." her butler said leaving the room "I can finally move on and be happy now that your gone." she whisperd to the corpse. 

David arrived a half hour later "What do you want this...." he started to ask as he entered the room to find Regina crying "It's Snow David....she's dead." Regina breathed "What?" he asked "Her body was brought to me this morning she was poisened. I was told she was last seen leaving a very angry Rumplestiltskin almost a week ago and I can only imagine he came back to finish her off for breaking a deal with him or something." Regina explained "I'll kill him." David growled "David wait you can't kill the dark one and also that isn't what Snow would want." Regina tried to reason "Oh yeah? Then what would she want?" David snapped "She'd want you to be happy to find a new love and she'd want me to be happy to even if I was cruel to her at times." Regina said "You think?" he asked calming down "I know because that's who she was." Regina smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah that's who Snow was." he sighed "Lunch?" Regina offered calmly "Alright Regina." David accepted "Wonderful." she smiled 

David and Regina ate lunch together in the royal dinning room "Thank you Regina." he said "Of course David." Regina replied smiling then staring at David for a moment "What?" he finally asked smiling back "Nothing I'm just starting to see why Snow liked you so much." she said "You're not so bad yourself once you get passed the tough out side." David admitted "Well thank you." she said "Of course it's true." David said. The two talked for several times over the next few months or so, as Regina found.... comfort with David "Am I falling for him?" she thought. Also David found himself enjoying Regina's company "Am I falling for her?" David thought. 

One day David showed up uninvited "Regina?" he called "David I wasn't expecting you." she said "I was nearby and thought I'd stop and say hi." he said as they stepped closer to each slowly "I'm glad you did." she said inching closer till they were nearly touching "Does anyone remind you how beautiful you are?" he asked "Not anymore." she said "That's a shame you should have someone to remind you how beautiful you are." he said placing a hand on her cheek "I may have just found someone." she whispered sliding a hand around his waist. then at first it was just a peck then it became longer more passionate and desperate for love, for more as they kissed whole heartedly but mindlessly with no shame.


End file.
